Mint Memories
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pre Love At First Sight Event!/Sakura memberi cokelat pada Sasuke saat Valentine. Tapi siapa sangka Naruto juga mendapat cokelat dari penggemar rahasianya? Saat White Day tiba, satu persatu rahasia mulai naik ke permukaan./"Memberi cokelatnya disini. Kautahu Naruto tidur di atas pohon kan?"/"Aku janji! Ini janji seumur hidupku!"/NaruSaku/AU/RnR?


"EHHH!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari saat suara itu menerpa gendang telinganya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sasuke di depannya. Padahal ia sudah yakin tidak akan ada siapapun di halaman belakang sekolah.

Tapi kenapa terdengar seperti teriakan Naruto?

_Bruk._

Sakura melonjak kaget. Sosok berambut pirang jabrik dengan seragam acak-acakan tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping kanannya. Rupanya pemuda itu baru saja lompat dari atas pohon di dekat mereka.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebaliknya, ia langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke, perhatiannya seketika teralih saat melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti kotak cokelat di genggaman pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sejurus kemudian Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau baru saja memberi coklat _valentine_ pada _Teme_?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-_chan_, kau kan tahu aku kan suka padamuuu." Rengek Naruto.

Sakura tertawa. "Lalu? Aku 'kan maunya memberi cokelat pada Sasuke, bukan padamu, Naruto." Balasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Naruto cemberut. Ia semakin kesal saat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Kalau begitu, buatkan aku coklat juga, Sakura-_chan_."

"Enak saja. Aku kan membuat cokelatnya khusus untuk Sasuke." Sakura meleletkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, aku juga mau cok—"

"Naruto! Kemari kau!"

Ketiga murid itu seketika menoleh. Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang dengan seragam guru berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sial, Iruka-_sensei_!" seru Naruto. Tak sampai sedetik ia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura maupun Sasuke. Pemuda itu berlari secepat kilat untuk kabur dari guru yang selalu mengejarnya bila ia berbuat ulah.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah itu ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hampir saja."

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Warning: **AU sett, maybe OOC, little rush, misstypo(s)

**Subtema: **_**Secret Admirer**_

**For Pre-LAFSevent**

_**Coming soon **_**NaruSaku Day 3/4**

* * *

_**Mint Memories**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dapat hadiah apa dari Sasuke?"

"Hah?"

"Hadiah _white day_. Hari ini. Jangan-jangan dia lupa?" seru Naruto kaget. "Ia tidak membuang cokelat darimu setelah itu kan?"

Sakura langsung tahu yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah kejadian _valentine_ bulan lalu, saat Naruto memergokinya memberi cokelat pada Sasuke. Gadis itu memukul Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. "Enak saja. Sasuke tak sejahat itu."

Naruto hanya tertawa puas.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dihembuskannya napasnya pelan sambil menatap langit yang mulai memerah. Kalau bukan karena menunggui Naruto yang harus mengerjakan hukumannya sebelum pulang, ia juga tak akan pulang selarut ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Kau juga dapat cokelat _valentine_ kan? Dari penggemar rahasiamu?"

"Ah." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menggaruk pipinya yang merona tipis. "Aku masih belum tahu siapa yang mengirim cokelat itu."

_Valentine_ lalu, Naruto memang mendapat cokelat. Entah darimana asalnya, tahu-tahu saja sebuah kotak cokelat ada di dalam tas olahraganya. Ia sendiri baru menyadarinya sepulang latihan sepak bola di sekolah.

"Bukan Hinata? Menurut gosip, ia menyukaimu kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata yang menjadi manajer di klub sepakbola sekolah mereka memang memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam tasnya. Tapi Naruto tak sepenuhnya yakin orang itu adalah Hinata, karena ia lebih sering mendapati gadis itu mendekati Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bahkan sempat takjub lo karena 'pengagum rahasia'ku itu tahu rasa cokelat kesukaanku." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ohya?Memang apa rasa cokelat kesukaanmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengerling jahil ke arahnya. "Rahasia."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dipukulnya Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau tak seru."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Ibuku bilang, aku sudah menyukai rasa coklat itu sejak kecil. Walaupun rasanya, aku baru menyukai rasa itu akhir-akhir ini."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Pernah hilang ingatan sama sekali tidak enak ya? Aku kan jadi lupa hampir semua kenanganku sebelum umur tujuh tahun." Naruto merentangka kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena menjalankan hukuman membersihkan gudang tadi.

Sakura terdiam. Naruto pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah tertabrak mobil saat berumur tujuh tahun. Akibatnya, ia harus kehilangan ingatannya selama tiga tahun ke belakang. Naruto kecil saat itu melupakan hampir separuh kenangan dalam hidupunya. Teman-temannya. Orang terdekatnya.

Termasuk sahabat masa kecilnya yang kala itu telah pindah keluar kota.

Sakura tiba-tiba menyodorkan tas ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget karena ia sempat melamun barusan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura berlari kecil menjauhinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet di dalam taman. Tunggu disitu ya!" teriak Sakura sambil memasuki taman yang biasa mereka lewati saat pulang sekolah.

Naruto hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan taman sambil menunggu Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh ke direksi gadis itu berlari tadi, tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan mucul.

Naruto menarik sesuatu dari dalam saku celana seragamnya. Sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan pita merah. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul.

Diam-diam Naruto memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tas Sakura.

.

.

.

"Huah, aku capek!"

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang, ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Badannya terasa sangat lelah. Padahal ia sudah senang karena kegiatan _club_ hari ini berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi karena harus ikut-ikutan membantu Naruto membersihkan gudang agar mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat, rasa lelahnya jadi terasa dua kali lipat.

Sakura hampir saja menutup matanya kalau tidak ingat ada banyak tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya besok. Tangannya meraih tas yang dilemparkannya secara asal tadi yang ternyata ada di atas meja ya.

"_Handphone_ ku mana ya?"

Ia harus mengingatkan Ino untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompok mereka besok. Ia tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Anko-_sensei_ kalau sampai tidak membawa tugas. Mana mau ia harus berakhir mendapat hukuman seperti Naruto tadi.

Merasa malas untuk mengabsen isi tasnya satu persatu untuk mencari ponselnya, gadis itu memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dahinya seketika berkerut saat melihat sebuah benda asing yang terakhir jatuh dari tasnya.

Sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?"

Alis Sakura mengernyit saat mengangkat kotak itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernnah menyimpan benda ini ke dalam tasnya. Ditariknya simpul pita merah yang mengikat kotak itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan dari dalam kotak.

"Gelang?"

Gelang itu terbuat dari emas putih. Sebuah huruf S yang menjadi bandul utamanya, serta lima kelopak sakura yang menjadi penghiasnya mengitari gelang itu.

"Cantik sekali…" Sakura bergumam tanpa sadar.

Ia menengok ke dalam kotak itu lagi. Ada selembar surat di dalamnya. Ia membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

'_Kau suka hadiah _white day_ mu, Sakura-_chan_?'_

Sakura menahan napasnya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu menambah _suffix '-chan'_ di belakang namanya. Ia membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

'_Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku belum tahu siapa yang mengirimiku cokelat dengan rasa mint itu 'kan? Seingatku—atau yang ibuku ingatkan lagi padaku, kau sangat menyukai cokelat rasa mint saat kita berumur lima tahun. Aku, yang saat itu menjadi teman akrabmu jadi ikut-ikutan menyukai rasa itu.'_

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sekilas ia memutar memorinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat ia mendapat sebungkus cokelat mint dari ayahnya yang saat itu baru pulang dari luar kota, Sakura langsung mengajak Naruto untuk memakan habis cokelat itu hari itu juga.

'_Oh, aku pasti belum cerita padamu kalau ingatanku sudah pulih saat berusia 12 tahun ya? Hahaha. Jadi, ya. Aku ingat kau adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Hehehe._

_Dan apa kau ingin tahu apa yang membuatku tertabrak mobil dulu sampai hilang ingatan? Aku memikirkanmu saat itu. Setelah kau pindah ke luar Konoha, kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Itu membuatku resah, Sakura-_chaaan_,'_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dulu, saat ayahnya dipindah tugaskan di Suna, ia pernah merengek tidak mau ikut. Tapi mereka tidak mempunyai sanak saudara di Konoha, mau tak mau Sakura harus ikut. Meningalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan Naruto.

Meninggalkan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sakura menarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam dadanya yang terasa sesak saatmengingat memori masa lalu itu terputar ulang di otaknya. Saat itu, ia bukannya tak mau menghubungi Naruto setelah kepindahannya ke Suna, tapi ia sempat berpikir tidak akan mungkin dirinya kembali lagi ke Konoha. Karena itulah ia tidak mau mengingat Naruto lagi.

'_Tapi, saat aku melihatmu saat penerimaan siswa baru, aku merasa Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Walaupun Ia pernah membuatku lupa tentangmu selama beberapa tahun, ternyata kita dipertemukan lagi di bangku SMA ini.'_

Tiga tahun yang lalu, kepala keluarga Haruno tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu, Mebuki, ibu Sakura, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Ke kota kelahirannya. diam-diam, Sakura merasa senang karena keputusan ibunya itu.

'_Kalau memang dulu aku pernah menyukaimu sebelum kehilangan ingatanku, aka aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi saat itu—pertama kali aku melihatmu __di lapangan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru__.'_

Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi Sakura.

'_Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku saat itu. Sampai aku yang mendekatimu duluan dan mulai mengejarmu.'_

"Hei, aku memang tak mengenalmu pada awalnya." Sakura tertawa pelan. Saat awal masuk ke SMA Konoha, Sakura selalu heran mengapa seorang anak dengan rambut jabrik dari kelas sebelah selalu mengejarnya dan mengungkapkan rasa sukanya secara terang-terangan. Ia memang sempat tidak mengenali Naruto saat itu. Pemuda itu telah berubah banyak. Naruto telah tumbuh jadi sosok yang lebih dewasa walaupun tingkahnya tak berubah sejak Sakura pertama kali mengenalnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto benar sahabat masa kecilnya adalah, sebuah kata yang selalu diucapkannya saat pemuda itu mulai kesal akan sesuatu

_Dattebayo._

'_Padahal kau selalu menolak ajakan kencanku. Aku malah tidak menyangka kau akan langsung mengirimiku cokelat _valentine_. Walaupun lewat perantara _Teme—_aku yang memaksanya untuk bercerita.'_

* * *

"_Kau sengaja ya?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Memberi cokelatnya disini. Kautahu Naruto tidur di atas pohon kan?"_

_Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku hapal semua kebiasaannya, Sasuke."_

_Pemuda Uchiha itu menunduk, menatap kotak cokelat di tangannya. Saat ia membuka kotak itu kedua alisnya terangkat. Di dalamnya ternyata masih ada satu kotak lagi berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda yang diikat pita berwarna kuning._

"_Tolong ya?"_

_Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum manis ke arahnya._

_Perlahan otak jenius Sasuke mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memberikannnya?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku yang memberikannya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Naruto tidak mengingatku sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku pengirim cokelat ini."_

* * *

'_Saat aku memakan cokelat itu, aku langsung tahu bahwa itu buatanmu. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang tahu rasa cokelat favoritku selain ibuku dan kau, Sakura-_chan_.'_

Wajah Sakura bersemu lebih merah dari warna rambutnya.

'_Sebagai balasan atas coklat itu, aku memberimu gelang ini. Kau masih ingat janji kita kan? Janji yang kita buat sebelum kau pindah ke Suna?'_

* * *

"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Naruto yang saat itu berumur lima tahun menatap nanar ke arah sahabat perempuannya._

_Gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda sebahu menangis tersedu-sedu di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa meminta _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha." Ia terisak lagi. "Maafkan aku."_

_Keturunan Uzumaki itu tersenyum masam. ia tentu sudah menyangka bahwa tidak mungkin Sakura tetap di Konoha sementara prang tuanya pindah ke Suna. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak kecilnya._

_Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, mengajak gadis itu berlari menuju taman tempat mereka biasa bermain bersama._

"_Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Naruto berlari menjauhinya setelah menyuruh ia duduk di bawah satu-satunya pohon sakura yang tumbuh di taman itu._

"_Tunggu saja disitu!" teriak Naruto. Kakinya berlari menuju salah satu semak-semak yang di penuhi bunga. Bibirnya tersenyum senang melihat masih banyak bunga dengan berbagai macan warna yang tumbuh disitu. Iapun mulai memetik bunga-bunga itu._

_Sakura yang kini duduk sambil bersandar di dahan pohon sakura itu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Naruto cukup lama berada di balik semak-semak tak jauh darinya itu. Namun ia tak lagi bertanya macam-macam pada Naruto.  
_

_Tak lama kemudian, pemuda kecil dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Bukan beberapa daun yang tersangkut di rambut Naruto yang menarik perhatian Sakura, tetapi sesuatu di tangan sahabatnya itu._

_Naruto mengambil duduk tepat di depan Sakura. Ia menyodorkan benda yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi ke arah gadis itu. "Ini untukmu!"_

_Sakura menunduk, menatap hasil karya Naruto. Naruto biasa membuatkannya mahkota dari bunga—ia bilang mendapat keahlian itu dari sepupunya yang bernama Ino. Namun yang saat ini dilihat Sakura mirip dengan mahkota bunga yang biasa dibuat pemuda itu untuknya, hanya saja dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil._

"_Aku membuatnya lebih kecil, agar pas di pergelangan tanganmu, Sakura-_chan_. Ini gelang bunga untukmu. " Ucap Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil tersenyum nyengir. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, lalu memakaikan gelang itu padanya._

_Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya terlihat pas di pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Saat kita sudah besar nanti dan kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku janji akan memberikanmu gelang yang lebih bagus dari ini, Sakura-_chan_."_

_Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Setidaknya, ada satu barang yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto setelah mereka berpisah nanti. "Terima kasih, Naruto!"  
_

"_Dan kalau saat itu tiba, Sakura-_chan_ harus mau jadi kekasihku! Mau ya? Ya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Dan ia terpekik kegirangan saat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lagi._

_Gadis itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Kau janji, Naruto?"_

_Naruto menautkan jari kelingkingnya. "Aku janji! Ini janji seumur hidupku!"_

* * *

Tepat saat Sakura membaca kalimat terakhir surat itu, ia mendengar ponselnya melantunkan nada dering. diambilnya alat komunikasi itu di balik bubu-buku pelajarannya.

Nama Naruto terlihat di layarnya

"_Kau sudah baca suratku?"_ Tanya Naruto langsung saat Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya… ." Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

"_Umm," _Sakura tahu Naruto tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ini._ "Jadi…"_

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura langsung.

"_Eh?"_

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan jadi kekasihmu, _baka_. Aku 'kan sudah janji."

*****END*****

* * *

MAAFKAN AKU ATAS KETERLAMBATAN PUBLISHHHH! ;;A;; kemarin ada beberapa kejadian tak terduga yang menghalangiku untuk publish fic ini, jadi maaf kalo jadi mundur sehari dari waktu yang dijanjikan ya *nangis* *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf*

**Berikut adalah fanfic pra-event Love At First Sight untuk NaruSaku Day tanggal 3-4 April nanti :D info lengkap mengenai event ini bisa dilihat di bio **_Perempuan Pemburu Bintang_** atau cek favorite di INArusaku (link ada di bioku) ditunggu partisipasinya ya! ^^**

Last but not least, give me your review? _Merci!_ :D


End file.
